Coincidence?
by CaramelCatkin
Summary: Inui realises his racquet is the same colour as Kaidoh's bandanna and trys to figure out why.


A/N: Hi there! Hmm. Yes. This is what comes from watching the first Harry Potter movie then Prince of Tennis. I only just realised that Inui's tennis racquet is pretty much the exact same colour as Kaidoh's bandanna. And this is what... My third time watching the series? I'm ashamed to call myself a fan. Of PoT and this pairing. So yes. This doesn't really make sense. And should be more awesome than it is. And the title sucks. But it is quarter past three in the morning here. I should be asleep... *MutterMutter*

Coincidence?

Inui leant against the court fence. He had just finished a game with Fuji and once again realised that he would have to edit his data. He lifted his racquet to inspect the strings. Through the gaps in the strings, he could see Kaidoh, who was playing a ruthless game against Momoshiro. It was then that Inui realised the colour of his racquet was the exact same colour as Kaidoh's bandanna.

Well. Not the exact same colour. After all, the chance of the exact colour of dye used to make the bandanna was the same as that to colour the racquet was highly improbable. Only a 0.2% chance to be precise. Even so, the match was remarkably close.

Inui thought about this for a moment. He remembered the man in the shop telling him that it was the racquet that chose the owner. He also remembered scoffing at said remark and reminding the shop owner that the chance of that being true was so low is was practically inconceivable. He then had chosen his racquet and had been on his way. Now why had he chosen that certain racquet again?

He had entered the shop looking for a certain type of racquet, that was for sure. He had needed one which was perfect for the power and speed of his shots. Plus, one that was lightweight, but not feather-light. Inui tried to think back to that day. He remembered seeing the racquet and having a sense it was the one he was looking for.

Inui suddenly felt goosebumps raise on his arms and shivered slightly. The theory that a racquet has the ability to choose the person who owns it was starting to sneak up on him, and Inui wasn't pleased in any way. Those moments are what normal people call a 'coincidence'. Inui doesn't like coincidences. Every 'coincidence' must have a reason behind it. Otherwise it defied logic. And Inui lived for logic.

He raised the racquet again, framing Kaidoh in the green oval. Kaidoh's bandanna hadn't always been green. When he was a freshman, it was a strange yellow affair. If Inui was correct, (Which, 97% of the time, he was) Kaidoh had first donned his green bandanna once he had earned the nickname of Viper. Which meant that the bandanna came before the racquet.

So, logically, if the problem doesn't lie with the bandanna, it must lie with the racquet. Inui swung his racquet twice through the air. No good. The stupid thing was perfect for him. He tried a couple more swings and happened to catch the sight of his shadow in the corner of his eye. He must look like an idiot standing court-side, waving his racquet around. Inui gave a small snort of laughter and re-assumed his position against the court fence. He was probably over thinking the problem. He should think more simply.

It was probably just something stupid like the racquet he needed only came in that colour. Or that was the only colour they had in stock. Or maybe that the racq- Inui stopped his train of thought and slapped his palm to his forehead. That couldn't of been the case. That would make it a coincidence. He jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Inui followed the arm down to see Fuji attached to the end of it.

"Saa... Are you alright, Inui? You look distracted."

Fuji giggled up at him. Inui nodded. Fuji was logical... Most of the time. Maybe he could help. Everyone else was busy playing anyway. And, if Inui was being honest, he wasn't sure who else on the team he could raise the issue with.

"Ah, Fuji. What do you think of this? My racquet is very nearly the same shade of green as Kaidoh's bandanna."

Inui held up the racquet so Fuji could compare the two accused items for himself. Fuji glanced from the racquet to where Kaidoh was playing and back again, then turned back to Inui, his usual, slightly creepy smile in place.

"Hmm... That's indeed quite a coincidence, Inui."

Sighing heavily, Inui lowered the racquet. He was expecting a better answer than that. Though, truthfully, he wasn't sure what kind of answer. He didn't expect Fuji to have some sort of miracle answer or anything. Maybe just a different point of view. Apparently not. He turned to talk to Fuji again, only to find he had disappeared to the other side of the courts to where Taka had just finished his own practice match.

Inui stared disdainfully at his racquet before stuffing it into his duffel bag. Practice was over in exactly 2 minutes and 24 seconds anyway. Kaidoh and Momoshiro were still playing their match, every now and again throwing insults over the net at each other along with the ball. Inui smiled and wondered how the pair didn't kill each other whenever they were made to play doubles together.

Kaidoh suddenly accidentally lobbed the ball and Momoshiro leapt up and smashed it back down, giving him the game and apparently the match. The ball seemed to have more speed than Momoshiro's smashes usually put on it. Inui sighed again for what felt like the millionth time that hour. His team-mates were improving so often that he was having a hard time keeping his data up to date. He was going to have to sit down tonight and review everything.

"Inui-senpai? Fuji-senpai said you had something to tell me."

Inui looked down to see Kaidoh before him, slightly breathless and covered in sweat from his match. Inui scanned the courts for Fuji, and found him dragging Taka from the courts by the hand, smiling and waving at him. He scowled and turned back to where Kaidoh was waiting expectantly to be informed with whatever important information Inui had. Apart from the fact Inui had no important information.

"Um... Yes... Kaidoh. I was just going to mention to you that the racquet I brought recently is the same colour as your bandanna..."

He trailed off and took the racquet out of his bag to show the younger boy. Inui was expecting another mutter of it being a coincidence. Instead, Kaidoh just stared at the racquet, the look on his face a strange mixture of amusement and worry. Inui, uncomfortable in the silence, carried on talking.

"The guy in the shop kept telling me that it's the racquet that chooses it's owner... Of course I don't believe that... However, this racquet just seems to be perfect for me, and I cant remember at all why I chose it... Kaidoh, are you okay?"

Inui could have sworn that as he was speaking, Kaidoh's cheeks had taken on an ever so slight pink tinge. Kaidoh coughed and nodded before turning on his heel and walking away towards the team changing rooms. Inui raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. He knew that Kaidoh was extremely superstitious, and there was an 89% chance he believed in the racquet choosing the owner story. But that didn't explain why Kaidoh had very nearly blushed and just taken off like that.

He placed the racquet back into the bag and headed for the changing rooms himself, wondering when people had become so complicated. Inui knew he could be a little oblivious to emotions sometimes, and he was pretty dreadful at reading an atmosphere of a room, but he thought he understood Kaidoh pretty thoroughly.

Inui thought about reviewing Kaidoh's data. But he kept track of how people changed physically, not mentally or emotionally. There was no data to help him in situations like this. That thought unsettled him a little. He knew it all by heart anyway. He could recite pages of the stuff. So it's not like it would have helped, even if he did have that kind of data.

He found himself walking straight past the changing rooms and towards the school gate. He'd get changed at home. That was the plus side to after school practice. Inui adjusted his glasses and rubbed his head where it throbbed a little. He had definitely over thought the racquet-bandanna situation. The damn thing was more trouble than it was worth.

Which was exactly £39.99.

A/N: And like most of the fiction I write, we have an obscure ending with nothing resolved. Hurrah! Any Inui/Kaidoh fans I've emotionally wounded with my bad writing, please don't kill me. I'll make it up to you... Maybe. Okay, I'm going to bed now. Why does inspiration only strike at obscure times in the morning? *Sigh*


End file.
